Correcting the Balance
by Galndrael
Summary: When Lord Voldermort goes to kill the Potters he is accompanied by his trusted follower Severus Snape. When everything backfires Instead of finishing the job Snape takes young Harry with him. A chance discovery leads to unexpected results and lost knowledge regained. What will it take to restore balance to magic. Searching for a cowriter or someone to help with publishing faster.
1. Prologue

**Many thanks to Jessiikaa15 for being my beta. **

**This is my first attempt at writing any fanfiction so please bear with me. This is an AU cannon divergence at the beginning.**

"My Lord please allow me to follow as witness to your victory over the Potters."  
"Very well," the Dark Lord sneered. As he cast his eyes over his prostrate follower he continued. "If you dare to interfere the cost shall be your life. Stand and grab hold." With that said Voldemort side apparated his follower and appeared in front of what looked like an empty lot.

As soon as he heard the crack another wizard in pitch black robes came scurrying across the road towards him and with very few words he allowed the two other men to see what was actually in the lot. Once he was able to see the house, the Dark Lord raised his wand and with a stream of magic battered down the wards. They came crashing down with an almost inaudible rush leaving the house unprotected and a wizard with dark messy hair and light skin flung open the door almost immediately, wand drawn and a wordless stunning spell shooting off at the Dark Lord.

Stepping to the side swiftly, the Dark Lord easily dodged the spell and returned it with a flick of his wand along with a gleeful "Avada Kadavra", the bright green killing curse hitting its mark and dropping the wizard. Proceeding forward, the dark wizard stepped over the remains of James Potter and started up the stairs, heading for the nursery.

"Not Harry, please," came a futile plea from a witch blocking the Dark Lords path.

"Stand aside and I won't harm you." The Dark Lord commanded but to no avail, the woman was still in the way so he raised his wand.

"Have it your way then," the Dark Lord said as a frown crossed his face. He had not wanted to be forced into killing Lily. He had promised his follower that he would try not to harm her. He turned to the side as he glanced back at His dark haired follower. "Severus there is nothing I can do," the Dark Lord intoned.

With a gasp the witch saw past the Dark Lord and recognized her childhood friend, noticing his eyes appeared sunken and bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Realizing that her time had come she appealed one last time, this time it was to Severus that she spoke.

"Please watch over Harry and don't let Dumbledore get him. I know that if James were still alive he would have apologized to you. I still love you as a brother." Turning to Voldemort she continued, "Kill me if you must but I will not let you get to Harry." With that said she wandlessly transfigured the closest toy into a weapon that she could attack with. Mid lunge she was met with another bright green Avada Kedavra. This time the Dark Lord had cast it without glee or anything approaching happiness. As he stepped over the body Severus could swear that he saw a tear drop from his Lords face. Quickly convincing himself that he was seeing things he covered his face to avoid watching the child die.

After a flash of bright green seared his vision through his closed eyes he looked up. As he took in the scene in front of him his jaw dropped in shock; where the Dark Lord had stood was now nothing. The baby in the crib still stood there looking at the spot where the powerful wizard had stood. On Harry's forehead was a lightning shaped scar that pulsed for a second with the now vanquished Voldemort's power. Sensing that something was off with the scar, the potions master gently wiped the little blood that had seeped from it. He had to think fast. He would be foolish to believe that this house would be empty for much longer. Taking Lily's words to heart, he picked up the child and quickly apparated to the first safe place he could think of.


	2. Chapter 1: A surprising encounter

Sorry about the long delay. I lost the chapter several times and then had a lot of stuff come up that has kept me from working on this. Another factor is that I have come up with several new ideas for where I want the story to go and have had to write them all down and figure out everything. I believe the new plot line will be much better and this title actually applies more with these ideas than before. Also updates will be slow due to the issues I have with writing in general as well as due to me wanting to give at least decent length chapters to you all.

See end for minor update info.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J.K. Rawling and those companies she lets use them.

Chapter 1:

Four years later Severus Snape was Walking down the road to Spinner's End with a young boy in tow. The youth in question had Shoulder length black hair that fell straight. He was wearing a black suit over a scarlet shirt with a blue tie accentuated with bronze stripes. Noticing movement out of the corner of his eyes he reached up to tug on Severus' sleeve. This movement caused his silver cufflinks to sparkle as they caught the dimming sunlight of the early evening. Turning to face his young companion Severus dropped the bags he was holding in shock as he saw what had caused his charge to get his attention.

At the other end of the road there was what appeared to be a family being attacked by a young man with a knife. The father was dressed in a grey suit over a white shirt with a black tie. He was pushing his wife behind him with one arm while trying to pull his daughter behind him with the other. The woman was wearing a white blouse with a grey pleated skirt. She was trying to pull the young girl to her but was not succeeding. Their daughter had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and she was wearing a calico sundress that seemed out of place compared to the more well to do outfits of her parents. As Severus observed this scene the knife wielding adolescent advanced on the family trying to stab the other man. Before Severus could react he saw the girl's arms go flying up and he could only watch as the assailants arm instead turned and plunged the blade into his own chest.

Immediately after the now fatally injured man dropped to the ground the woman screeched, "what did you do you wretch."

Turning the man glanced around and narrowly missed seeing Severus as he pulled his companion with him into a dark ally. "The people at the orphanage didn't tell us that you were a freak," he yelled. "We are going to take you back there and let them know that we don't want freaks like you," he followed up with a fierce backhand to the now crying girls face.

As he went for another strike he was stopped by a flash of red light as a second one went at his wife. The now frightened and sobbing girl tried to curl into herself as the young boy came running up to her. As he reached her she started mumbling apologies. "What is there for you to be sorry about," he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "you saved them from harm. If anything they should be apologizing to you for how they reacted."

"Harry can you walk her up to the house while I take care of these fools," drawled Severus stiffly as he turned to the stunned bodies forcibly holding his emotions in check. Looking in the direction of his home he made sure that Harry had the girl inside the door before training his wand on the stunned male and muttering obliviate. After repeating the same on the female he briefly used legilimancy on both to make sure he had removed all traces of their memories of the event and even the adoption process.

CtB CtB CtB

Meanwhile Harry was trying to convince the girl to try and drink a small cup of tea from the tray that had been brought in by one of the slightly less hyperactive Potter elves, Bernie. Once she had calmed a bit he was finally able to inquire after her name.

"M-m-my n-na-name is Her-Her-Hemione," she finally managed to stutter out still in mild shock from what had happened. "Why would you want to help a fre…" She started to say before Harry interrupted her.

"YOU ARE NOT A FREAK!" He interjected with the passion and enthusiasm that only a 5 year old could obtain. "There are many people out there like us we call ourselves witches and wizards. Although there are some muggles, people without magic, who do not react in fear to seeing magic they are normally squibs or the children of squibs not muggles." Taking a sip from his own cup of tea he looked towards the entrance upon hearing the soft sound of the door opening and closing. Upon recognizing his companion he quickly set down his cup and ran over to him before grabbing his hand and dragging the man over to the now named Hermione. All the while he was chattering nearly incoherently about their guest.

The only words that poor Severus was able to make out were magic, Hermione, help, dad, and the phrase she stay here. After a few moments of trying to decipher the energetic boys ramblings he decided to address what he could understand. "First off yes son as she is a magical child she is more than welcome to stay here with us after we visit Gringotts if she so desires. Secondly nice to meet you Hermione and I appologize for the ignorant muggles that you had the misfortune of meeting are you doing alright? Also would you like something to help you calm down a little?" He asked while reaching into an inner pocket of his black suit jacket. This motion drew Hermione's eyes to his attire which was similar to young Harry's with the differences being the colors. His shirt was a dark forest green with a black tie accented with silver. The silver cufflinks were set with small emeralds that seemed to twinkle in the brightly lit family room.

With a small nod in the affirmative as his answer he pulled out a vial with a semi transparent light blue fluid inside. Passing it to somewhat shocked Hermione he informed her it was a calming draught and would help soothe her nerves for a short while. As she downed the potion Severus pulled the bags from early now shrunken down out of his pocket before resizing them and calling out for Ernie.

"Yes master Severus how may Ernie be of help to master this afternoon." The elf politely said after appearing with a pop.

"These bags have the groceries in them may you please put them away and then innervate the two muggles who are currently stunned in the alley to the left of the house."

"Ernie will do this right away for master. If you would like when Ernie is done Ernie can bring master some tea." The house elf replied. After receiving an affirmative nod from Severus Ernie popped away before returning with another tea service.

**AN:** I appologize again for the delay as I said before I had alot of issues. This chapter was actually about halfway done back at the end of August. I unfortunately had gotten stuck trying to write out what happened after Severus told Harry to take Hermione into the house. Hermione will still be the bookworm that we all know and love. The reason she is shy and stuttering this chapter is shock from accidentally killing someone as well as the abusive reaction of people who were supposed to care for her.

I would love some reviews as this is my first attempt at writing anything in a public forum and not for my own pleasure. Flames will be used to roast poor poor Ronald as I really dislike his character. On that note there will be no true bashing but Dumbledore will not be a purely white leader of light. This story has taken turns that I never expected and all will be revealed in due time. I had not even planned for this chapter at all. It came to me and I decided to roll with it. Next chapter should explain the Potter elves as well as a few other things that will be coming up.

Also all mistakes are mine as this chapter was not Betad due to the length of time that expired while trying to write it.

Minor update that I forgot to put up. I know we all love Sirius so the following pains me greatly. I have a poll up to decide Sirius fate. Both option affect the story in vastly different ways. Normally I would go with what I want but the choice truly pains me.

Until next time Galndrael out.


End file.
